Blue Exorcist: Kindle Heart
by MichiyoKuroda
Summary: After Xaphanel's father disappears, Mephisto decides to take her in and allow her to reside with him in Assiah. As she is placed in both True Cross Academy and it's Cram School, she meets Rin and Yukio Okumura, twin sons of Satan. Along with her exorcist friends... Rest of the summary in story. Also on Wattpad under my account BlueEternal.
1. Chapter 1 - Gone

**Summary: After Xaphanel's father disappears, Mephisto decides to take her in and allow her to reside with him in Assiah. As she is placed in both True Cross Academy and it's Cram School, she meets Rin and Yukio Okumura, twin sons of Satan. Along with her exorcist friends, they slowly unravel the plot behind Mephisto's plan, secret group Illuminati and father's disappearance. Can she do it before it's too late?**

**A/N: In this fic, Paku is going to stay in the Exorcist Cram School for reasons I'll have to come up with later~ But um, enjoy~**

* * *

Everyone always seems to describe Gehenna as a hell-hole, although technically speaking, it is. Although, it's not what everyone in Assiah makes it out to be. Simply put, Gehenna is just a mirror world to Assiah. Everything in Assiah is the same as in Gehenna, except we're more... old fashioned, I suppose.

How would I know all this? My name is Xaphanel, the daughter of Iblis, the Demon King of Fire. I've lived in Gehenna my whole life, never venturing out into Assiah.

"You expect me to go against, Father, Samael?" I heard my father's voice bellow from downstairs.

"Well... not if you put it that way. You see, this is a game of sorts~" my uncle chimed on.

I walked out of my room carefully and stood by my door, listening to the conversation.

"I have no time for your games, brother, I keep telling you this." my father calmed down.

"All that talk earlier, and for nothing?" Samael lead him on.

"I never thought you were serious!" he countered.

"Regardless of your decision. War will be amongst us shortly. I hope you are prepared." Samael said deadly serious.

What are they even talking about? A war, against Satan? I frowned until I heard my dad's voice again.

"Xaphanel, I know you're listening. You can come downstairs." he sighed. I came down the stairs rather quickly and I stood between the two.

"Xaphy, look how much you've grown~" Samael said patting my head.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Uncle." I glared at him.

"Is that so..." he glanced at my dad and he just frowned and closed his eyes. "I'll be taking my leave now~"

"Take care," said my dad opening and closing the front door.

Before I could dart back upstairs, my dad grabbed my shoulder.

"Just how much of the conversation did you hear, Xaphanel?" he questioned.

"All of it." I said quietly.

"He may be the second strongest amongst us, but he shouldn't be stirring up unnecessary trouble." he sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going out for a bit..." he looked out the window worriedly.

* * *

The next morning, dad still didn't come back home, which made me slightly upset. However, I did find a note on the table in my uncle's handwriting.

_'You should join me, you know~ It would be a lot of fun~'_

I took the note and frowned at it. _This wasn't here before._ I looked around and found a suspicous roach crawling on the wall. I started a small flame on my fingertip and threw it at 'him.'

"Uwauu~~ You're really good at this Xaphy-chan~" Samael transformed to his normal form and stood in front of me.

"What's the meaning of this?" I shoved the note in his face.

"It's as it says. You should think about it. You would be a powerful asset to my army." he flashed a grin at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why are you going against grandfather?"

"My, my, you ask far too many questions~ Besides, aren't you tired of being in Gehenna all the time? I know you haven't been to Assiah before." he taunted.

I raised an eyebrow. "So?"

He sighs and places his arm on his waist in thought.

"You have no interest in Assiah?" he also raised an eyebrow at me.

I remained silent as I looked at the clock on the ceiling. _It's getting a little too late. Where's dad?_

"Where's my dad?" I ask regaining composure.

"That's also the second matter at hand. He has disappeared."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this is the first chapter, I guess. I've been wanting to write a Blue Exorcist fanfic since forever~~~~ I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or stuffy and I'm going to try to make the lengths of the chapters at least 1,000 words.

Please review on how I can improve~


	2. Chapter 2 - New Kid

"What do you mean 'he's disappeared?'" I glared at Samael.

"Please, Xaphy, calm down. I'm just as concerned as you are."

"I can't just calm down!" I yelled, my orange-red flames sparked. Samael cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry..." I calmed down quickly.

"I have a proposition to make. Why don't you join me and your cousins at my school in Japan?" he grinned at me.

"Ja...pan?" I raised an eyebrow. "Is this another one of your games? You don't actually own a school, do you?" I asked placing my hand on my hip.

"No, no, it's true. If you trust me, then we can actually go~" he sang.

I crossed my arms in thought. _Maybe I should actually just listen to him for once. It can't be too bad, right?_

"Okay, fine." I submitted. Samael cracked one of the widest grins I've seen and I could've sworn I saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"To Assiah, my dear niece~" he said sing-songily.

Suddenly, the all too familiar gate opened and I was pushed rather playfully inside.

* * *

After falling on my ass and having Samael nearly land on-top of me, I got up and brushed myself off and looked around my surrondings. I was in a rather large office, decorated heavily with cutesy looking stuffed toys that were all colors of the rainbow.

"So, uh, where are we?" I asked raising an eyebrow, slightly amused.

"In my office at True Cross Academy of course~" he replied. _So this is the so called "game" he's playing with Satan. This might actually be interesting..._

"So, uh, what's going to happen from here on out, Samael?" I asked, amusement aside.

"Well for starters, I am known as Mephisto Pheles on this side, so it's best to keep it like that. Also, since you are under my custody now, you will attend the high school and exorcist cram school here as well," he began pacing around me, sizing me up. "We'll have to give you a new name as well, we wouldn't want "certain people" to recognize you. How does Enya Pheles sound?" he paused.

I nodded my head allowing him to continue.

"Ah, yes and if people do ask, I adopted you is all. Hmm~ What else..."

As he stood waiting, I took the opportunity to look out the window into a courtyard. The world outside is way more colorful than in Gehenna. I saw all the kids in their uniform and felt a sudden pang of excitement.

"Ah~ Here. These are the portal keys to my office and the cram school... You do know how to use them, right?" he handed the two keys to me.

"Yeah, dad taught me." I mumbled.

"You start both schools tomorrow, by the way. Feel free to explore the campus~" he chimed and poofed away in pink smoke.

"Ooooookaay..." I raised an eyebrow and began my conquest around the campus.

* * *

After taking an eternity to find my way outside, I ended up in the courtyard from before. I looked back up to the building to see if uncle was watching me. I guess not...

"Where the hell do I even start...?" I grumbled, bored as hell. Haha... Puns.

I continued strolling in the courtyard until I heard rustling in a bush nearby. I glanced over to the bush and saw spiky dark-blue hair. Out of sheer curiosity and the strange beat in my heart I peeked over the bush.

"What the-" the boy jumped up, our heads colliding.

"What the hell?" I groaned rubbing my forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked frowning.

"Uh..." I trailed off taking the opportunity to examine the boy. He was about my height with blue eyes and rather pointy ears. Not to mention, pointy canines as well. _? Who the heck is this kid? Is he...?_

"Hello?" he waved his hand in my face.

"You first." I demanded.

"Ugh, I'm Rin Okumura." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Enya Pheles. Sorry, about the whole headbutt thing." I introduced.

"Wait-Pheles? As in Mephisto Pheles?" he questioned, bewildered.

"Yeah, I'm uh- adopted..." I said averting my gaze.

"Oh. Heh. It's nice to meet you!" he grinned ear to ear, showing his sharp teeth once again.

"You too."

We stood in silence for a few seconds until I approached him swiftly by the ear.

"You're the child of Satan, aren't you?"

"How-?"

* * *

Author's Note: Eheheh~ I hope this chapter wasn't so lame. I'm going to try to leave cliffhangers at the end of every chapter too, I like keeping the suspense~

But yeah, thanks for reading and remember to review~


	3. Chapter 3 - And So It Begins

"You're the child of Satan aren't you?" I whispered in his ear.

"How-?" he sputtered for a few seconds and then, "Wait, how did you know I was a demon?" he whispered roughly in a slight panic.

I grinned at him, showing him my signature, yet identical, sharp canines.

"Oh," he relaxed slightly.

"Anyways, it's getting late. Where is your dorm?" I changed the subject as the students from the academy began to crowd into the courtyard.

"Oh, this way." he started walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan, away from the peering eyes of humans, Mephisto stood on the top frameworks of a bridge. He appeared to be waiting for someone...

And out of the shadows came one of the Eight Demon Kings.

"Apologies for my lateness." he murmured as his familiar Behemoth crawled out of the shadows in front of him.

Mephisto turned to face him, a rather sadistic grin on his face.

"It's been a while, Amaimon, King of Earth."

"Indeed, it has been a while, brother." he responds.

"So? Do you have an answer from father?" Mephisto asks rather impatiently.

"..." There was a pregnant pause between the two.

"He says he will accept your proposal." Amaimon finally answers.

Although the grin on Mephisto's face doesn't look like it could get any wider, it does.

"Oh? Now, that is good to hear."

The wind begins to pick up, as though it could sense the malice in the air.

"Well, then if you could tell father for me, 'I am raising our youngest brothers carefully under my wing. Along with our niece, who is adjusting quite well. Everything is going splendidly.'"

Amaimon's eyes widen slightly in shock at the mention of their "niece."

"Understood." he mumbles, a little unsure of what his older brother is planning.

There's another pregnant pause.

"Are you really involving Xaphanel as well? Will you not be returning home at any time soon...?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Go." Mephisto dismisses him quickly, avoiding the sudden barrage of questions. "You don't wan to make father wait."

Amaimon pauses again and then, "...Of course." He disappears again into the shadows.

Mephisto then turns back to the scenery with a rather relaxed grin.

"Hahahah... Why should I go back? For a prodigal son such as myself... This place is the greatest toy-box I could wish for. This game is only just beginning.

* * *

After the short walk to the dorm, we waltzed into the cafeteria and found a small study group.

"Hey, Yuiko, Hey Shiemi, I'm back." Rin called. We walked over to the table they were at.

"Nii-san? Who's this?" the boy with the glasses and moles asked.

"I'm Enya Pheles. Nice to you meet you guys~" I chimed.

"I'm Yukio Okumura." he said as his eyebrow raised and a tick in his jaw formed.

"Ah- I'm Shiemi Moriyama. Nice t-to meet you!" she exclaimed, flustered.

"If you have anymore questions Shiemi, I'll be happy to help." Yukio smiled at her.

"Thanks, Yuki!" she said getting up. "Goodnight, everyone!" she said leaving through the door with her portal key.

As soon as the doors closed, there was a clicking of guns and turned around to be faced with a gun. I felt myself pale a little. I mean, those are guns meant to be used against demons. Unlike normal ones, they hurt like hell.

"You are a demon, right Enya?" he glared at me.

"Uh-yeah. Mephisto took me in." I gulped. _I have to be really careful around this one..._

"..." he puts the guns back on safety and puts them in his holster. "So I'm guessing you're related to us somehow, correct?" he pushes up his glasses and he seems just a bit more relaxed. _He's really observant as well..._

"I'm not your little sister, though. I'm your cousin." I state._  
_

"You'll have to excuse my rashness, then. I was simply a little on edge with all that's going on," he smiles lightly.

"It's alright." I take a seat around the table.

"So, I assume you start school with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I figured I might as well." I said remembering the deal with my uncle.

"Hey, did you guys eat anything yet?" Rin asked.

"No, not yet." Yukio turned to him. "You're going to make dinner?"

Rin nods his head excitedly and speed walks into the kitchen.

"I'll go up to my room. It's 610 if you need me for anything." I state going up the stairs.

"I'll call you down when I'm done." Rin says from the kitchen.

* * *

I finally made it up to my room and sighed in relief. _At least I didn't get lost... _I search through my pockets for my keys and after finding the right one, I open the door.

I looked around the room and exhaled loudly. _I guess I'm gonna have to do some decor soon... _Tiredly, I plopped down on my bed and the events of today rush through my mind.

I begin to wonder about my dad and if I'll ever see him again. I'm pretty sure Mephisto is up to something.

Just then, my room window opened and a rather well-groomed, white Scottish Terrier climbed in. After settling in it began to stare at me. _Okay, not the first time I've been creeped out._

I examined the dog from a distance and noticed its green eyes and exorcist pin.

"Uncle..." I groaned exasperatedly.

"Bingo~ " the dog grinned. "Eins, zwei, drei!" and with that a puff of purple smoke engulfed the spot where the dog once stood and Mephisto stood grinning at me.

"How was your day, dear?" he asked.

"I met my cousins so far..." I replied. "What are you wearing?" I asked finally noticing his get-up.

"Clothes. What else?"

"I'm gonna be honest, but you look like a clown."

"For now..." he chuckles quietly, amused. "Anyways~ I got you this." he hands me a red and black umbrella.

"An umbrella? What for?" I laugh a little.

"Hm? It's not an umbrella. Look at it." he gestured.

I look closely at it and realized that it was my spear from back home. It only took the appearance of an umbrella for camouflage.

"How were you able to get it?" I asked incredulously.

"I have my ways~" he chimed. "Your uniform and other clothes are in the closet along with your book-bag and some of your belongings. And..." he took out another key from his pocket. "The portal key to my office. Only you and I have the key as I trust you enough."

"Thanks." I said taking the key from him and adding it to my key set.

I looked up at him again to see him with outstretched arms.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No hugs today?" he pouted childishly. I felt my face turn red and I sputtered. _I haven't hugged him since I was 5!_

"F-fine..." I mumbled and hugged him quickly._  
_

"Good luck tomorrow, okay?" he patted my head gently.

"Thanks." I smiled as he exited through the window again.

"Enya! Dinner's ready!" I heard Rin call from downstairs as soon as the window was closed.

_I think I can get used to this..._

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I finally hit 1,000+ words. That's actually an achievement for me in a single chapter~ But I hope this chapter was okay to read. I'll probably update on a weekend basis though, because that's when I have more time~**

**But yeah, don't forget to review~ Thanks~**


	4. INTERMISSION

Hello fellow readers~ Thank you for reading my fanfiction thus far. However, I won't be able to update for sometime due to the state exams and finals I have coming up.

I have an AP exam next month (May 12) and I have regents to take in June. However, this does not mean I am not planning the story. This has also given me ample to actually plan out a plot for this story.

I will not stop until this story is finished because you guys have inspired me to keep going with your positive reviews!

Shoutout to : **SuperiorDimwit,** **yukki okumara, MsWildLuck, Creative Lunatic and SakuraDagger15, **

Thank you for reviewing and following my story! It really means a lot to me!

I'll see everyone soon~


End file.
